Faction Vs Blood
by peetalover240
Summary: Co-written with QisaQ. The 16-years olds are left with a tough descision: faction or Blood? Do they want to sacrafice their life for their family or live the life they want to live? The old saying says Faction before blood, but that isn't always the best. Rated T for mild swearing, some violence, and possible death
1. The Tests

Chapter 1

Alessa's POV

"ALESSA!" My mom called up the stairs. "Hurry up! You'll be late! And the tests are today!"

Crap. I forgot about that. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to my dresser. I pulled out a white blouse and a black fleece for my dresser and black pants from my closet. I got dressed quickly and then quickly went down stairs to try to get some breakfast before school.

"Alessa get the milk out of the fridge." My mom told me the second I went into the kitchen. "Tony**(A/N Alessa's brother)** you have a stain on your shirt. You look like you haven't washed your clothes in weeks. Go change."

Tony grumbled but went to change. You don't want to get my mother angry.

"Alessa, you look nervous. Why?" My dad said

I thought about lying but I knew that wouldn't do me any good, he would see right through me.

"I'm nervous for the tests"

"Don't be. I hope you get candor but I will love you no matter what you get. If you don't pick candor then that will be a different story"

I quickly ran out the door before I started crying. As much as I loved my parents and brother I don't belong here. I hate telling people mean things, even if they are the truth. I'd rather just tell everyone what they wanted to hear, even if it means lying. But how could I ever leave my family?

I was thinking all this while I waited at the bus stop. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a shout of "Hey look! Its looser girl!"

That asshole Richard. I hate him so much. "Richard! You're a big idiot! I fucking hate you!" I screamed at him. Okay. Maybe I don't want to bring happiness to Richard. With any luck today would be the last day I have to spend in the same faction as him.

The bus came and I got on it. I thought about the tests all the way to school. I thought about the tests all the way through my morning classes. I though, no, I worried through lunch and after about the tests. While we were waiting for our names to be called I sat with some girls from my faction who I didn't really know. As I watched the girls around me argue about the best way to get a guy to notice them I zoned out. I didn't come to until I heard my name being called

"…and Alessa Lynniridge"

I stood up and followed the lady. I looked around to see who the other candor was. Richard, of course. Just my luck. Oh, well. Richard doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is this test.

When I walked into testing room three I was greeted by an abnegation lady.

"Alessa Lynniridge?" she asked.

I nodded.

She smiled. "All right then lets get started." I don't remember much of what happened in the test. I vaguely remember running from a dog, lying to a man, not giving up my seat on a bus, and being embarrassed in a library.

"Amity." I heard a voice say.

Amity? What is going on? "What?" I asked

The abnegation lady repeated "Your test results say Amity."

"Oh." I said and I walked out of the room.

Amity. Candor. Amity or Candor. Amity vs Candor. Faction vs Blood

Perrie's POV

"Wake up Perrie" I heard my sister Jesy yell at me.

I rub my eyes and look up at her face. "I'm awake" I said and push her off my bed.

She hits the floor with a thud. I didn't mean to push THAT hard.

"Why did you push me?" Jesy asks wondering about my actions. Of course she asks a question. I mean she is 13 but also because she is Erudite. We generally ask many questions and are known as the smartest faction. It's just that I feel like I don't belong.

"I pushed you to get you off" I answer sassily and jump out of my bed. I walk to my closet and she knows to leave. Jesy closes the door behind her. I grab a black shirt and blue jeans to wear. Everyday I have to wear something blue, it's a rule. It's gotten repetitive though. Also we have to wear glasses, whether we need them or not. I don't but I wear them.

"ARE YOU READY FOR BREAKFAST?" I heard my dad call from downstairs. I am ready so instead of responding I just run down the stairs.

"Good morning Perrie!" my youngest sister Jade said. I hug her and greet good morning to the rest of my family, My mom, my dad and my 2 sisters.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask my parents. They motion to the pancakes on the table and I grab 2. I put them on my plate and I start to eat.

"Are you excited for today?" My mom asks me after a few minutes if silence.

"More on the nervous side." I answer feeling very adult. I smile at myself on the inside.

"Well just know that we will support your decision whether it will be stay or leave." My father said, I could tell he wanted me to stay by his tone of voice.

"You might not stay?" Jade questions me.

"I don't know yet." I quietly said. Suddenly my family gets silent. I don't believe they expected me to say that. I believe they thought I was 100% going to stay. The rest of breakfast goes by quickly. We talk a bit about the newspaper like all Erudites but nothing important.

After breakfast I walk to the bus stop. The bus comes soon after I arrive. As I walk onto the bus I see my best friend Julianna. I automatically run to sit next to her.

"Hello Perrie!" Julianna greets me. I smile. I hope this isn't the last day I am in the same faction as her. I would miss her so much.

"Hey Julianna!" I warmly said back to her.

"I am very nervous for the test, yet I am excited at the same time." Julianna said. I nod in agreement.

"Same." I answer.

"What faction do you think you will get?" She asks surprisingly. I didn't think she would ask a question like this. To be honest, I think she would go to Candor or Erudite.

"I don't know." I answer honestly. I really don't know. I make a pact with myself to go to whatever faction I get. I really hope it's something my parents will accept. Preferably not Abnegation or Dauntless.

"Look we're here!" Julianna said interrupting my thoughts. Finally we can go to school! Something to take my thoughts off the test.

~After lunch~

"Okay go to the waiting room for the tests now" the teacher said dismissing us. We all walk to the waiting room. I sit next to this boy named Eli. I don't know him too well but I have 2 classes with him.

"Perrie Larson" they call after a while. I walk into a room with this girl I don't know.

"Are you Perrie Larson?" Asks a Candor women.

"Yes." I reply."

Alright. Now time for the test." The women said.

~After the test~

I don't remember the test that much at all. I guess that's good right?

"The faction you got was Dauntless" the women said.

Well that's magnificent.

**Authors note**

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked the beginning of the story! This story is co-written wth my super talented friend QisaQ! This story is people that we made all live in the dauntless world. These are all the names you need to know:**

**Alessa- Peetalover240's Character**

**Perrie- QisaQ's Character**

**Rebecca**

**Daisy**

**Julianna**

**Jordan**

**Nicole**

**Jonathon**

**Eli**

**Aiden**

**Luke**

**Elizabeth (Liz)**

**Sarah**

**Theresa**

**Shivanka**

**Siobhan (Pronounced Shivan)**

**Josef**

**Richard**

**Reese**

**Timmy**

**Jared**

** WHEW lots of people. You'll find out about each of them as the story goes on. By the way all the above people are 16 and about to choose which faction they go in. Well, I think that's all for now. If theres any questions so far leave them in the comments or PM me or QisaQ. **

**~Peetalover240**


	2. The Choosing Ceremonies part 1

Chapter 2: What to do, What to do

Shivanka's POV

Divergent. The word rang through my brain.

Divergent. I'm still not really sure what it means.

Divergent. All I really know is that it's dangerous.

Divergent. If I'm Divergent then is Siobhan? **(A/N Shivanka's twin)**

Divergent. The Abnegation lady who did my test had told me my results with a worried face

Divergent. She told me not to pick Dauntless, that the Dauntless would kill me.

Divergent. She said that Abnegation was the only safe place.

Divergent. I have always been confident I'd choose Dauntless but now I'm not sure.

Divergent. Divergent. Divergent. Divergent. Suddenly I realize: If the Dauntless don't know they won't kill me

Alessa's POV

Amity was in charge of the choosing ceremony this year. A large and jolly Amity man walked up to the platform.

"Welcome, all to another year of our 16 year olds choosing their futures. Will they stay or will they go? We will find out shortly." The man says.

Will I stay or will I go? I still don't know. I started sweating. I looked at the Erudite boy in front of me and the Erudite girl behind me. The girl looked even more nervous than I did.

"You're nervous." I said to her

"No I'm n-not." She shakily replied.

"You're Erudite; you must have read enough books to know that the Candor can easily see through lies." I gulped. Did I just call myself Candor? I'm not Candor…at least not yet.

"Okay, fine," The girl admitted. "I am nervous. Really, super nervous."

"That's okay, I am too," I tell her truthfully. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Perrie," The girl replied. "Perrie Larson."

"Perrie Larson. I'll remember you," I said. "My name is Alessa Lynniridge."

The girl smiled and I turned back around. The ceremony was starting. The first person was a boy named Eli from Erudite.

"Do you know him?" I asked Perrie

"Not really. Just enough to say hi. I bet he'll switch, he has always hated reading." Perrie replied

"Oh so you do know some things about him." I teased. Perrie turned bright red and I turned quickly stifling a giggle.

The boy took the knife with confidence and put his blood on the stones of Abnegation. All the Erudite people gaped at him. An erudite choosing Abnegation was just as bad as a Candor choosing Amity. Imagine a Candor choosing Amit…wait that could be me. Who am I to judge? I don't know anything about him, besides what Perrie told me. The thought that that could be me scares me.

"QUIET PLEASE" The man running the ceremony said. "Lets move on. Next is Nicole..." I stopped listening for a minute. I knew Nicole, she lives in my neighborhood. We aren't exactly friends but I think she is nice. Nicole looked uncertain and then everyone heard the sound of the blood sizzling on the Dauntless coals.

The next boy was from Amity and was named Timmy. He chose Abnegation, much to everyones surprise because I knew him from a couple of classes and he was almost as loud as the candor.

Next were the infamous Dauntless-born twins, Siobhan and Shivanka. Everyone called them Shivi Squared. Siobhan was first, and she chose Dauntless just as everyone expected both twins to do.

Shivanka's POV

Safety or happiness? Safety or Happiness? Siobhan picked Dauntless, so how can I not? But they'll kill me if they find out. I still don't know what I'm going to do until something clicks inside of me and I know exactly where belong.

Alessa's POV

The second twin looks very unsure but chooses Dauntless also.

Next was an Erudite girl named Elizabeth. I heard Perrie take a quick breath. I turned around and asked her: "One of your friends?" She nodded.

"We've been best friends forever. One time she beat up this guy who flirted with her."

Elizabeth's Blood turned the clear water from clear to a red color; she was the first one to choose Erudite. I looked at Perrie and she seemed upset. I wonder why because her friend stayed, right?

The line moved up and I counted the people in front of me. There was Richard, an Abnegation girl, and an Erudite boy. Richard chose Candor and I watched his blood slowly slide over the glass. Will my blood do that?

The Abnegation girl, named Rebecca, chose to stay in Abnegation. The Erudite boy, Luke, was the last person in front of me. Luke decided on Candor.

"Alessa Lynniridge." The man called my name and I took the knife from him. I made a cut on my hand, took one final look at my families hopeful faces, and watched my blood sink deep into the soil.


	3. The Choosing Ceremonies part 2

Daisy's POV

Why the hell am I Divergent? Me! Of all people! I don't wanna die. I mean, I might not die but it's a possibility if they find out. I have to get out of Dauntless. The options I got were Dauntless, Amity and Candor. I-I'll choose Amity. I guess...

Perrie POV

I watch as Alessa chooses Amity. I thought she said she was Candor. Maybe she was from there. Oh well. Soon after I walk up onto the stage. I grab the knife and walk over to the coal and slice my hand open. The blood drips from it. I feel like I've chosen the correct place to be. Well, either that or I just screwed it up completely.

I walk off the stage and just catch a glimpse of the next boy going. Josef I think i heard his name was. He chooses Dauntless. I guess I'll be getting to know him. The next person is an Amity girl named Sarah who chooses Amity. No surprise there. She seems like the type to stay there.

The next boy is from Abnegation and is named Jared. He slices his hand open and makes his decision. He chose Erudite. Erudite. Home. No, I have to stop myself from thinking like this. Gosh, I'm nervous. I guess Alessa was right. I wonder if I'll see her again... I shake my head from side to side to stop my thoughts.

A girl, Theresa, is another Abnegation member. She stays. Safe choice. Next is an Amity boy who chooses Candor. I think I heard his name is Reese.

Next is Aidan! He is from Candor but I know him because he is my friend Jonathon's cousin. He chooses Abnegation. I'm a bit surprised by this, from what I've heard he would probably go to Erudite or stay in Candor. Whatever.

"Milo" calls the man running it. Milo walks up and put his blood over his decision, which is Amity. The Amity man running it smiles. I bet he's glad Milo stayed because he's Amity. Did I forget to mention Milo is originally from there? Oops!

Jonathan quickly walks up to the stage. He seems nervous. I didn't think he would. He doesn't seem like the type to get nervous about this. Jonathon chooses Candor surprisingly. Many people are shocked, including me. I don't know him to well but-whatever.

The man calls up Julianna and I get nervous. My best friend is choosing. I pay as close attention as possible. She cut herself and blood goes into the Erudite water. She stayed. I kinda knew she would but I hoped she would follow me. I sigh out loud on accident and get a few looks from people. Oops?

This Candor Girl named Jordan gets called up. Jordan chooses Amity. Just like Alessa! Maybe they'll meet. I don't know... The last girl is called up next. They say her name is Daisy. I believe she's from Dauntless. She might stay and I would meet her! She seems nice. Daisy seems very scared. She looks back and forth from Candor and Dauntless. She finally chooses...Amity and walks away.

Well that was weird.


	4. Dauntless part 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry we haven't updated in forever and a half! Anyway I decided to update today (BTW QisaQ didn't know about this chapter) because its QisaQ's Birthday! Happy Birthday to her! Anywho, back onto the topic of this story. We have 2 VERY important characters that will come into play later in the story, and we are having a contest to see who gets to decide their names. :) At the beginning or end of every chapter there will be a few questions that you can answer and each correct answer gets you a point. Let's start now! You can earn a point by PMing QisaQ a happy birthday! In this case that is only accepted through PM but usually it will be through review too. Here is the chapter!**

**~Peetalover240**

Perrie's POV

_Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear me. Happy Birthday to me. _

I couldn't have been feeling sadder. It was my first birthday without my parents. Last year for my birthday my mom and dad got me a book on the history of birthdays

*FLASHBACK*

_ "Wake up, Perrie! It's your birthday!" Jesy told me. She quickly ran out of the room. I smiled and rolled out of bed. I ran downstairs to find my parents and sisters standing at the bottom of the stairs. They greeted me with hugs. _

_ "I can't believe you're 16!" Jade announced._

_ "Me either." I said. "One more year of school and then I start my real life!"_

_ My whole family frowned. "This isn't your real life?" Jade asked me with tears beginning to collect in her eyes. _

_ "No, no, no! That's not what I meant! I'm so sorry! All I meant was… well it's hard to explain." I tried to explain, without success._

_ "How about we forget this happened?" My mom asked. I nodded, thankful she understood. Well, I think she understood._

_*_ENDFLASHBACK*

"Perrie, are you Okay?" Nicole asked. Nicole was really the only one who has been nice to me ever scene I got to the Dauntless Compound.

"Yeah…" I say uncomfortably, still remembering my last birthday.

"Something's up. You can tell me."

I sigh. "Well, it's my birthday and my family…" I can't help it, I burst into tears. Nicole hugged me and said that she understood that I was upset.

"C'mon, I know what will make you feel better." Nicole dragged me away and into a store. "How about we get you a new dress?" I smiled, how did she know I loved shopping?

I quickly ran to one of the racks and pulled out about 15 dresses. I ran to the changing room and started modeling for her. We went through at least half the store before we found the perfect dress: It went to my thighs and had a lacy top with a belt going across my waist. I had had one that was similar at home, except it was light blue instead of black. I paid for it and we quickly went back to the faction-transfers room. There were only three people in the room; Josef, the boy who Liz had beaten up for flirting with her, and the dauntless-born twins. I had no idea why the twins were there, but I wasn't about to ask.

I went into the bathroom with Nicole to put on the new dress. The door swung open again and one of the twins stood there. Siobhan, I think. She looked at us and went into one of the stalls. Nicole and I heard soft crying. We shared a curious look and we knocked on the door. She sniffled and told us to go away. I shrugged, whatever she's crying about isn't my problem. I pulled Nicole back into the room, which had filled back up with the transfers. The other twin and Josef were nowhere to be seen. I climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep, I had another long day of initiation ahead of me.

**Did you like it? Leave a review! Here are some more chances to collect points for the naming contest:**

**Who was my favorite actor in THG movie?**

**What is my favorite sport to do?**

**What are my 3 favorite book series (3 total points)?**

**Quick note on the happy birthday PM's. You can PM them until 4/27/13, after that they will not be counted. As always, we are happy to have any questions or ideas about the story reviewed/PMed. We will answer all PM's but not necessarily all reviews. Have a good day/week/month depending on when we update again!**

**~Peetalover240**


End file.
